The provision of vehicle telematics services is a complex operation involving dedicated call center services, advanced electronics in the vehicle, and specialized communications approaches between the vehicle and call center so as to permit not only voice communication, but data and command control as well, all in an environment that should include adequate authentication and security to prevent inadvertent and intentional vehicle access by entities other than the call center or other authorized users. When there is a communication failure between the vehicle and call center or other source, it can therefore be due to any of a variety of reasons, many of which may not be readily determinable.